Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and method for mounting an electronic component onto a substrate.
Related Art
An electronic component mounting apparatus repeats an operation to hold an electronic component using a nozzle provided on a head and mount it onto a mounting point provided at a substrate to thereby mount electronic components onto the substrate. Some of this type electronic component mounting apparatus includes an imaging device for photographing an area to be checked in order to check and observe the state of the substrate and the state of electronic components to be mounted. For example, JP-U-3165153 discloses a camera used to check whether a bad mark provided on the substrate is present or absent. Also, JP-B-4201711 discloses multiple cameras which are arranged directed from different directions toward electronic components mounting positions and are used to photograph images before and behind electronic components mounting points.